


What is Love?

by ThundercatsLadyHina (PhilsBabyHina1990)



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Canon-Pairin, F/M, Mysteries of love, WilyKittens wondering what love is, canon pairings - Freeform, friendship fluff, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/ThundercatsLadyHina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilykit and Wilykat ponder the meaning of love while watching Pumyra and Bengali's date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love?

Their red eyes watched in curiosity from their hiding spot among the tree branches as two of their fellow Thundercats walked through the forest. Wilykat crinkled his nose in mild curiosity, watching as Bengali accidently tripped over a tree root.  
  
The white tiger Thundercat had landed flat on his face. With a faint blush, he sat up and his blue gaze traveled to his female companion. Pumyra’s laughter rang in the air as she reached out and pulled him back to his feet. Bengali just gave her a sheepish grin. With a blush showing clearly on Bengali’s face, Pumyra giggled again and brushed her lips against his cheek in a kiss before taking his hand and walking on.  
  
Hearing a soft sigh from his left, Wilykat turned his head to look at his sister. There was a dreamy expression on her face. He rolled his eyes. He didn’t know why his sister was acting this way, or even why Bengali and Pumyra were either.  
  
Wilykit let out another sigh as she stretched out on the branch, focusing her gaze on the couple below.  
  
“Isn’t it romantic, Wilykat?” She asked dreamily. Her lips curled into a frown at hearing a snicker coming from her brother. She knew Wilykat wasn’t for all of this mushy stuff, but he could be so stupid sometimes.  
  
“What’s so _romantic_  about falling on your face, getting laughed at, and trading weird goofy looks?” The older of the twins asked, his lips becoming a smirk. His eyes narrowed a bit with a mischievous glint. “I’d say it isn’t worth getting hurt over.”  
  
Wilykit growled and shoved her brother off his tree branch before standing up.  
  
“You boys are so stupid sometimes, Wilykat!” She yelled before running off.  
  
Wilykat landed rather hard as he fell out of the tree.  
  
“Hey! That was uncalled for!” He yelled back as he sat up and rubbed his backside. Sensing someone staring at him, the young Thunderian looked over and spotted Pumyra and Bengali both staring at him in puzzlement. He gave another sheepish grin and stood up. Putting his hands behind his head, he allowed his smile to grow into a lopsided grin. “Uh, hi there.”  
  
Bengali blinked, feeling confused at Wilykat’s sudden appearance and he turned his head away slightly, staring at him from the side.  
  
“Hello, Wilykat.” He said softly.  
  
“Say, maybe you two can answer this question for me.” Wilykat tilted his head to the side as a question entered his mind. Again, he received confused looks from the couple before him.  
  
Pumyra looked around for Wilykit. She knew from experience that when one Thunderkitten was around, the other wouldn’t be far behind. Finally, the puma woman turned her attention back to the twin standing before her and Bengali, not seeing Wilykit anywhere in sight.  
  
“I’m sure we can answer your question, Wilykat; depending on what it is.” Pumyra said in her brisk tone. Her red eyes focused on Wilykat, but she was on full alert just in case Wilykit was nearby to help him pull a prank on her and Bengali.  
  
Wilykat took in a deep breath to give himself a moment to gather his thoughts. He didn’t want to come off as an idiot for asking his question in the wrong way. He finally looked at them and with a hesitant sigh; he asked the question that was bugging him.  
  
“What is love?”


End file.
